Vampire Parenthood WDYMV 2
by Your Little Writer
Summary: Sequel to what do you mean vampire. Edward and Bella have their twins Reneesme and Masen but what troubles will they face and why are they moving to good ol' Devon? read WDYMV first. Reviews too please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Here you guys go Chapter one of Vampire parenthood**

–

**BPOV**

"Mama" Reneesme said patting my cheek, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and my vision blur slightly. My babies were nearly 4 now, in the space of 2 and a half years. Obviously they were growing at a slower rate than expected but it was still too fast for me or Edward to grab a hold of. Masen my little man was the first to talk he said 'Daddy' and Reneesme said my name later that day, Alice absolutely loved both of them to pieces and she took Reneesme out regularly to shop for new clothes as they would grow so quickly, Rosalie took two pictures of them each day one in the morning when they had gotten ready and one at night in their PJ's so Carlisle could track there growth and I could keep memories. Edward was out with Masen and Emmett when Reneesme first started walking at 5 months.

"Why are you crying?" My little girl asked

"Happy tears." I lied to my girl. Rosalie was like the best babysitter ever, she would bolt up when one of them wanted me while I was sleep or I was engaged in Edward. Jasper loved his niece and Nephew and he taught them how to hunt the day after their first birthday, they both loved blood but they do eat some human food.

"Bella" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist as I held our little girl "How are you both?"

"Fine, and you Reneesme?" I said

"Good" She smiled up at us, Masen then walked in with Jacob.

I smiled at the sight of my little boy in the arms of his godfather, Masen's eyes connected with mine and he stretched away from Jacob wanted to be held by me. Masen still does not like talking as much as he likes pressing his hand against your neck, the point where your neck meets your chin and tells you what he wants, why he's confused or if he wants to go play, while Reneesme like using her big girl words, she used them more and more each day and each day the more complex her repentances would get. My children had a connection which is very deep, the can only hear each others thoughts and reply to them.

I held my son in one arm and my daughter in the other. Edward sighed as Jacob kissed Reneesme's forehead and said goodbye to us all for another 12 hours.

We live on Isle Esme, Masen and Reneesme have their own rooms which they can decorate how they like it when they're slightly older (mentally). Edward and I are still not married, we decided to hold it off for a while because of the kids and family and all that Jazz.

–

"Mama, Pa-pi Charlie come now?" Masen asked using his words for the first time today, my kids absolutely adored Charlie not because of his blood but because he spoils them rotten. Not even if they're not spoilt enough.

I shook my head and laid Masen down on the sofa and passed Nessie onto Edward. "No, not now. Next tomorrow" I said looking out the window at this beautiful area of land, peaceful, uninterrupted land yet I felt like I was being watched by someone. Carlisle knew I felt like that and he reassured me that if there was someone looking at me that they would know. I felt slightly better but still the horrible feeling in my gut was still there.

"Bella" Edward said putting Reneesme down to go play with Masen in the play room, once the kids were out the room Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to pull me to him. I stayed still just watching the world pass us by. I felt my eyes glaze over with a film of water again "Bella, baby please." Edward said rubbing my arm nicely.

"Edward" I said turning around "I feel like crap okay. My head hurts, I feel dizzy oh and there is someone watching us!"

"Bella, calm down" Edward said pulling me into a hug "Come on baby!"

"Edward. I think I want to move." I looked down away from his eyes

"We can't go back to Forks" Edward shook his head "I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't want to go to Forks! I want to be with humans again" I nearly raised my voice for the first time in 2 and a bit years "I can not stay here"

"okay Bella, how about London? Or England?" Edward said flinging his arms around obviously annoyed at me "It's cold all the time, rainy. I thought you liked the sun" He pointed outside the window

"I did. Until I found out I was a vampire! I like cold, rainy days where we an all go out as a family. Did you think of that Edward? Our children will be confused and uneducated in social skills unless we're around people" I questioned him. "do you want our kids to grow up and be hermits who can't find love" My eyes began to water

"Bella" Edward placed his hand over my mouth "let me speak. We will move, we'll go to England. But still our kids wont really be around kids until they're 18 physically and they stop growing... otherwise it's suspicious that they're growing much faster than other kids. Bella we'll move" I nodded and Edward pulled me into a hug "We'll move"

–

"Alice" Reneesme giggled as she saw her aunty Alice run towards her, Masen was the quieter of the two but Alice brought out reactions from both of them that I didn't know was possible

"Alice" Masen laughed as Alice picked up the twins in one swoop. Alice sighed as she looked at me, she gave the twins to Edward and pulled me into a hug that only she could get away with.

"Bella, we're going to England the day after tomorrow. Exeter, which is in Devon. A small town called Dartmoor." Alice said still hugging me "Carlisle is super excited that he can go back to work, Emmett and Rosalie are thinking of adopting. Before you yell at me, blame Rose she wants a baby too and even if it means getting a human one and changing it when it's 18 she'll do it"

"A baby?" I repeated "She's going to be a mama too?"

"Yes Bells, now let me play dress up with Nessie oh and Emmett wants Masen at the main house in ten to play ball. Leaving you and Edward to yourselves" Alice explained

"Oh" I blushed and turned to Edward who looked excited. We had not had sex since the babies had been born because every time we had a spare half an hour Alice would drag me off or Carlisle wanted to talk, then the babies would wake up because they only need around 4 hours of sleep being 3 quarters vampire and only a quarter human. Then I would fall asleep for a good 8 hours which really pissed off Edward.

"Come on Nessie, Masen. Let's go see uncle Em and Auntie Rosie" Alice said running off with our babies. I sighed when they were out of sight

"We miss Swan have a lot of catching up to do" Edward captured my lips with his and ran off in the direction of our Bedroom...

–

–

**A/N – Okay this is the start of WDYMV 2 called Vampire Parenthood =] **

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **WAVES** Hi guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter oh and please, please, please make sure you recommend this story and tell others that the sequel is now out. Thanks**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight saga, I own all my story lines & plots!**

–

Epov

–

Masen and Reneesme had there sleep in the main house while me and Bella got to know each other again, I grinned and glanced up at the clock. It was 8 in the morning.

I kissed Bella's forehead as she slept peacefully next to me, I still can't believe it's been 3 years and we're still not married. I wanted Bella to be mine in every sense, I wanted her to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Masen's thoughts brought me out of that trance, I quietly jumped out of bed and pulled on some boxers and a tee before going to greet my son and daughter.

"Daddy" Reneesme ran towards me shouting my name as I stood out on the porch. I put a finger over my lips motioning to Alice, Emmett and my children to be quiet. Masen covered his mouth with his left and giggled, Reneesme pouted and sighed, Alice just smirked at me. Emmett bent down and kissed Masen's and Reneesme's head before waving goodbye. "Uncle Emmie, bye bye" Reneesme waved at Emmett before stretching up, telling me she wanted me to pick her up.

"Dada where's Mama?" Masen asked with his words.

"She's asleep so we have to be quiet" I smiled at my son who just sighed and walked into the house dragging Alice along with him,Masen adored Alice for many reasons. One is that she didn't want him to use his words when he's around her and two, she plays with him and Reneesme whenever they want.

"Nessie, Jacob's coming" I said and Reneesme's little green eyes lit up with excitement, I mentally sighed. He imprinted on our little girl while Bella was still recovering from the labour, we all knew it was going to happen but I didn't expect it so soon.

"Yay, Jakey" Nessie clapped her hands in front of her before placing her right one on my neck.

_Jacob was playing with Seth. Reneesme was watching and a bird sat beside her and sang a beautiful tune but as she raised her hand to stroke it the bird had flew away._

I kissed Reneesme's forehead and sat her on the porch step and waited for Jacob to emerge from the forest. Nessie grumbled and frowned up at me.

I sat beside her and her frown turned into a smile. "What are you hoping to do today Nessie?" I asked her, hoping silently for a truthful answer

"Jakey said we'll go near the river and play today. Can I get in the river daddy, please. Jakey said he keep me safe. Please daddy?" Nessie begged, her eyes rimming with water as she waited for me to say no. In that moment she looked just like her mother.

"How about you go into Alice and ask for a bathing suit to be put on underneath your clothes, then you can take off your clothes and go swimming with Jacob okay?" I asked my mentally and physically 4 year old daughter. She was only really two-ish but Carlisle said they would age fast so I was prepared but Bella wasn't.

"Thank you Daddy" She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed "I love you"

"I love you too Nessie, now go inside get changed and I'll keep Jacob busy for you" I laughed as my daughter stumbled and fell on her knees, I saw Nessie blush slightly before getting up and running towards where Alice was.

Our daughter had got the clumsy trait from her mother and I loved it. I heard Masen sigh before I heard him think. "What's up?" I asked worried about him

He placed his hand on my neck but I pushed it away and Masen made a 'Mehh' noise and pouted. I brought my son from around me onto my lap. "Daddy"

"Yes Masen?" I said kissing his head

"Why does Nessie get to go everywhere. But I have to stay here. It's not fair Daddy!" Masen almost shouted.  
"Masen" I said shocked that he nearly shouted and cried at me, Masen looked away from me. He wiped his tears away with his hand and sniffed "Masen, come on. Look at me"

Masen shook his head and said "No"

"Masen, come on Champ." I pulled away his hands from his face and Masen moaned like I was hurting him, I let go and Masen jumped up and ran away from me. Did I just hurt my son? It felt like my heart was tearing at the thought of it.

"Mama!" Masen shouted with tears in his voice and I heard Bella fumble for a day dress and panties before letting him in.

–

"Hey Ed!" Jacob punched my shoulder "Where's Ness?"

"Getting changed, shouldn't be too long" I said and Jacob sat next to me

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, his hair falling in front of his face

"Nothing, Masen's just being moody and teenagery if that's even a word " I lied, Nessie ran up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Love you daddy" She squealed as Jacob pulled on her leg "I'm coming" She laughed and unwound her arms from my neck before getting a piggy back ride off of Jacob as he ran them into the forest.

"Alice?" I asked, knowing she was blocking her thoughts from me

"Edward, you didn't hurt Masen. He was just Angry and ashamed he shouted, don't beat yourself up about if." Alice said leaning at the door frame "Anyway do you know Cylie, the new wolf?" I nodded "Well, Billy's sent her here, she arrived this morning. I think She's going to imprint on Masen"

I groaned "Damn wolves. Their nicking my children"

Alice laughed and patted my back hard "She'll be doing you a favour so, shut up and go inside where you wife-to-be is and son before I hurt your arse!"

"I'm going, I'm going" I held up my hands and ran inside. Bella was holding Masen who was alseep, he snored softly.

"Poor baby. He's so tired, he must of been awake when he shood have been asleep" Bella whispered walking into Masen's room and laying him down on his own bed before covering him up with his blue blanket. Bella pushed me out side and hit my head "Do not make him cry and when he's sad let him use his power. It's easier for him Edward."

I nodded knowing she was right "I know Bella. I know."

***A/N* REVIEWS MAKE MASEN HAPPY AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – You guys ROCK!**

**I hope you all had a great week and a bit. So this chapter will be packing, more of the Cullen family, Wolves and some "Happiness" I guess,**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I own all of my stories!**

–

**Bpov**

–

"Mama" Masen yelled from behind the locked door of my bedroom "Mama. Please" I heard him sniff, he had been crying? I quickly put on a black dress and some panties before unlocking my door to be met with a red eyed little boy.

I picked him up and sat on my bed with him "Baby, what's wrong" I asked brushing his hair out of him face "Come on, pat right here!" I patted my neck knowing that Masen did not want to talk right now. He placed his head on my shoulder and touched my neck gently.

_Jacob and Reneesme ran into the forest giggling, Edward sighed._

"Masen are you telling Mama, you want to go out more?" I asked kissing his forehead and removing his hand from my neck "Come on baby, words now."

"Yes Mama. Nessie and Jakey get to go but I get stuck here" Masen's eyes welled up with water "Not fair" He mumbled into my shoulder obviously hoping I would hear it.

"Masen, Mama, Daddy, Alice, Emmett. All of us are going to England soon and guess who's going to be there." I paused waiting for Masen to answer "Come on Masen. He looks like me, smells like blood" I hinted

"Grampa Charlie!" Masen squealed in delight "Pa-pi!"

"Well done" I kissed his forehead and felt Masen tug on my hair

"Daddy Mad?" He asked looking away from me, staring out my bedroom window

"Now, Masen. Why would daddy be mad?" I questioned my little boy

Masen looked at his feet before meeting me with his eyes "I yelled, Mama. Then Daddy grabbed me and I faked" Masen sighed and ran his hand through his hair, I smiled. He picked up that from Edward.

"Faked? Yelled?" I waited for an answer so when he didn't I pushed slightly "What did you fake, why did you yell? Mama wont be mad."

"I was angry at Nessie and Jakey leaving me behind so I yelled at daddy when he wanted me to use words. I didn't mean to Mama, I was angry and I don't like my words I like my hands." Masen said looking at his hands before glancing back at me "Daddy pulled my arms away from my face and I went 'Ow' so now daddy thinks he hurt me. I'm sorry Mama!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Masen" I hugged him tighter to my chest "Are you tired?" He nodded so I walked with him in my arms aiming for his room, where I met Edward in the corridor "Poor Baby, He's so tired. He must have stayed awake when he should be sleeping" I whispered. I pulled open his blue bedroom door, I knew Edward was watching me

I laid him down on his bed and pulled the curtains.

"Mama" Masen called sleepily not noticing Edward in the doorway

"Yes" I kissed his forehead

"I love you" Masen mimicked my movements before tucking himself further under his blanket and closing his eyes. I didn't move until I heard his breathing even out, telling me he had fallen into a deep slumber.

–

I pushed Edward out side and hit his head, hard. "I swear Edward Cullen!" I nearly yelled "Do **not** make him cry and when he's sad let him use his power" I hit his head again.

"Ow" Edward rubbed the back of his head "I know Bella. I know"

I stormed outside, fuming with Edward for making Masen use his words when he was obviously upset. Edward followed me "Bella"

"Don't you Bella. Me!" I yelled leaning on the porch rails, glaring at the forest.

"Okay. Isabella, fuck. I didn't mean to make Masen cry" Edward said leaning next to me. I sighed angrily.

"I think I need to hunt. Stay here with Masen. If I find out you left him alone. Your" I motioned to his pants "Will be gone, got that!"

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded and walked into the house. Leaving me to run into the forest, I decided to go find Nessie and Jake before I started my hunt. Give me time to calm down before I hunt.

I heard Nessie's pealing laughter and Jacob's loud chuckles before I saw them, Reneesme's hair was wet and Jacob's. I sighed before making myself known to them "Baby." Nessie jumped up when she heard my voice and ran towards me

"Mama." She hugged my legs "Jacob taught me how to swim look." Nessie ran and dived into the river and swam to the other side. I must admit as soon as she mentioned swimming my whole body was on alert to go save her if she hit her head or tripped or forgot how to swim (like I did a few times). I relaxed when I saw Nessie waving at me from the other side of the river. "Did you see that Mama. Was it good?" Nessie squealed her questions as Jacob picked her up and swam back over to the side where I was standing.

"Wow Reneesme that was amazing. Mama couldn't swim until she was 11 and guess who taught her" I said punching my old best friends shoulder

"Really. Jake did" Nessie laughed "Mama I love you"

"As I love you. Jacob you wouldn't mind doing me a favour, take Ness back in say 20 minuets and check up on Masen and Edward, Masen's sad at the moment and Edward... Well we had an argument." I sighed

"Why is Masen sad Bells and what do you and Edward have to argue about?" Jacob asked keeping an eye on Nessie playing about with a squirrel. "I mean wow"

"I'll tell you later, I can feel my eyes going black so I'll see you later. Keep safe Nessie" I yelled and she waved goodbye at me "Bye Jacob"

"See ya" Jacob said getting up ready to play fight with Nessie

–

I drained two animals, I wasn't even sure of the name of them, to be honest I couldn't be arsed to check right now. I felt calmer, well slightly.

I was still seriously ticked off at Edward, I know he's trying to get Masen to use his words more often but sometimes he needs to lay back and let Masen communicate how he would like to for once or at least when he's sad. Men eh. Who'd have them.

I ran back to the main house where Rosalie and Esme would be, they both greeted me with smiles. "Bella, how are you?" Esme asked her golden eyes sparkling, one arm sparkling as it was in the sun and Rosalie laughed at her mothers question.

"Mum, look she's pissed off." Rosalie stated the obvious

Esme rolled her eyes at Rose before coming back with a good one"I was actually being polite, Rosalie Hale. Unlike you"

I smiled happily at the interaction between my family. "Bella what's wrong, I can feel your anger radiating off you upstairs?" Jasper said jumping down the stairs much to Esme's dismay.

"It really is nothing, I think I was being OTT again now that I've had time to think through what

Edward did" I frowned

"Tell us, so we can go beat him up" Rosalie said clenching her fists

"He just upset Masen, well he made Masen more upset than he was. Masen's jealous of Nessie going out with Jacob. So when Masen told Edward it came out as a little yell, Edward _made Masen_ use his words instead of his power when he was upset which made him even more upset." I explained " I think I Over reacted"

"Bella, he did. Now go back and sort things out. Give us a call when we can come down. I want my Grandbabies" Esme laughed as she pushed me out the door "Bye Bella"

"Bye Guys" I yelled

–

–

**A/N – Reviews make Rosalie stop being aggressive towards Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hi Twilight peoples whom I love. Please review and help me out with parts of the stories as hopefully it will help me get more chapters out faster. Oh and I am looking for a BETA! **

–

**EPOV**

–

I frowned as I watched my pissed off wife-to-be run into the forest knowing it was me causing her to snap and yell. I sighed and walked in our house and into Masen's room, I pulled over a chair and sat by his bed while he slept, every now or then he would clench his eyes and sigh loudly like his dream wasn't a pleasant one. Masen let out a small cry and opened his eyes, he met mine and sobbed. "Daddy" Masen stood up on his bed and threw his arms around me "Don't leave me"

I hugged my son close to my chest, I kissed his forehead and put his hand to my neck when he pulled it away, making the 'Meh' sound like earlier "What's wrong?" I mumbled

"Daddy, you left me. Mama and Nessie followed you and forgot me, daddy do you love me?" Masen asked looking up at me, his small hands gripping my shirt like if he loosened his grip I would run away from him

"Masen, I love you so much" I kissed his hair "I would never forget my little man"

Masen sighed and kissed my hand "Promise?"

"I promise Masen, now do you want to lay down here or have a lay down in my bed with me next to you?" I asked and Masen nodded and thought _"Yours"_

I carried my son into our room and placed him on the bed before I laid next to him, it reminded me of when Masen and Reneesme were little babies and they would lay in the middle of me and Bella as they slept. Masen crawled and put his head on my chest, laying horizontally across the bed as he fell into a slumber once more.

Masen was a lot like Bella when he sleeps. He talks, well he says a few words and he gets upset about dreams like Bella does. Nessie was more like me when it came to sleep, when I was human I would sleep for hours during air raids, bombs and not get awoken by the noise. I was a very heavy sleeper.

I couldn't always hear Masen and Nessie's thoughts as they had a small mental shield that only the other twin could get through it, only when they answered a question or wanted me to hear their thoughts could I hear them otherwise I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts in our little house. It was... peaceful but I was always on edge, listening out for any noise, any danger that could potentially harm my beautiful Bella and children.

I stayed in that position with Masen for a long while

"_Nessie's a joker like Emmett!" _Jacob thought, his thoughts broke me out of the trance I was in, I looked down at Masen and picked him up of the bed without waking him from his peaceful slumber, if I had left Masen there he would have woken up and screamed loudly effectively causing all Wolves and Vampires to dash down here and to be honest I really wasn't in the mood for everyone down here.

I sat down on the porch step with a sleeping Masen still in my arms, he would toss and turn now and then and his breathing would fasten up then steady out again.

"Daddy" Reneesme yelled as she came into view, she was perched upon Jacobs back with a towel wrapped around her. "Jakey, down please?" She asked politely and Jacob let her down, she ran as fast as she could towards myself and her brother.

She stopped as she saw Masen lying in my arms asleep, Nessie looked up at me confused before she asked "Daddy, why is Masen Asleep?"

I replied with as much honesty as I could "He didn't sleep at Grandma's so he was tired when he go home, I let him sleep in his own bed but he had a nightmare... Like the ones you use to get. So I carried him out here and waited for you and Jacob" I explained and Jacob sighed, bending down to pick my daughter up of the ground and place her back on his shoulders.

"Nessie, you must not wake your brother. Go inside and change clothes and put your Swimming suit in the dirty laundry" Jacob said kissing her forehead as he let her back down, Nessie shut her lips and locked them with an imaginary key before running into the house and into her bedroom.

Jacob sat down beside me "What's up?"

"Masen's seriously jealous of you taking Nessie out and teaching her stuff without him. It's really got him down oh and he thinks that we'll leave him one day" I sighed and rubbed Masen's cheek with my finger "We'll never leave him"

"I know that and so does he. Seth used to do that when Leah got most of the attention, he'd cry, moan, yell and lastly he would make everyone else feel back for spending so much time with Leah and not with him. He doesn't do it now, he grew out of it when he was six-ish I think." Jacob explained "I think it happens regularly with twins"

I nodded and smiled at my old enemy before Masen started to open his eyes. He didn't really recognise where he was until he rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed loudly. "Daddy" He smiled and hugged me, Nessie came back wearing some jeans and a shirt which Bella had bought for her against Alice's wishes. I smiled and Masen waved at his sister and she mimicked his movements. The stared at each other for a bit before Masen Tapped my shoulder "Daddy, I want to go play with Ness. Can I go?"

"Of course" I release my grip on him and heard my children's feet pad along the floor and into Nessie's room.

–

I opened the door slightly and watched them play nicely with each other, Jacob was busy in the kitchen making himself something to eat. I closed the door and went into the living room to watch some TV, we had been so out of touch with the world since we moved here. Jacob came in and sat at the table and munched on his food. I felt my face scrunch up in disgust.

"What?" Jacob said

"It smells horrible!" I replied laughing at Jacob's face

"Like blood does to me" Jake stuck out his tongue at me playfully.

I smelt Bella, was she back? I waited, keeping my eyes to the television. Jacob turned it from the news onto some children's show "Babies! Come 'ere!" Jacob yelled, the first to appear was Masen who looked at the TV and smiled happily, Reneesme followed Masen and did the thumbs up sign to Jacob.

"Go to Bella, she's here. I can smell her... Go I'll entertain the kids like I always do" Jacob pushed me off the sofa before sitting crossed-legged on the floor in between my children.

–

"Hi" I said, smiling weakly at her

"Hey" She replied, I could not say that the atmosphere in this room was not tense.

"So... You okay?" I asked, trying my hardest to make conversation with my mate

"Oh. Edward" Bella embraced me with a hug, I had a lot to apologise for, I knew I did. But what surprised me the most was the sob that escaped me. "I'm sorry for yelling"

"No, Bella. Don't say sorry, It should be me who's begging you for forgiveness." I sighed "Masen woke up screaming"

Bella's facial expression changed from forgiving to angry "Why, what's wrong?" she asked

"He had a nightmare, I left fist and you and Ness followed without Masen. He felt lonely and scared. He was gripping on to my shirt tightly so I let him lay with me on our bed and he slept totally for about 2 hours." I explained

Bella placed her hand on my heart "This heart is ours okay. You have the sweetest heart at times, embrace it Edward when your with your kids. They want to play with you, yell at you, hate you but most of all they want you to be their friend and their father not Just their Father Edward" Bella kissed my cheek "Now, Can I say sorry for yelling at you?"

"No"I hugged her to my chest "Let's just forget this whole thing happened. Deal?" I asked

"Deal, Mr Cullen I say you do drive a hard bargain." Bella joked "So Esme wants to come down later on and see the kids... I was thinking we could go for a walk for a while, you know reminisce a bit"

"That sounds divine Bella" I kissed her lips as softly as I could, I put her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. "Esme's already coming down with Carlisle and Rosalie, they're close"

"Really?"Bella said walking with me into the living room, all their eyes were glued to the TV. I laughed and Masen stood up and reached for Bella, Bella had swooped down and picked him up. "Hey Masen, how's my favourite little man?"

"Good Mama" He laid his head on her chest and smiled at me "Love you mama and daddy"

"I love you too" We both said smiling at each other. Nessie squealed and huffed

"We all love both of you" I said picking up Nessie, Jacob laughed, I ignored him "Grandma and Gramps are coming down with Auntie Rosie so Jacob would you mind keeping an eye on them until then. I need to talk to Bella"

"Yup, sounds fine. What you kids want to do first?" He asked them

"Dress up!" Nessie clapped her hands and Masen shook his head

"No. that's for girls" Masen stuck out his tongue before squirming in Bella's arms wanting to run into his room.

"Nessie, you can play that with Grandma and Rosie. Why don't you play with the computer with Masen and Jacob" Bella suggested letting Masen down.

"Okay" Nessie said and I let her down. Jacob waved at us as we walked outside.

–

We were silent as we laid on the ground of a little meadow by the river, it wasn't what we had in Fork's but it was as close as. Bella breathed in deeply.

"So... Do you remember when you met me?" Bella asked tracing the sunlight on my clothes "I mean, when well you know"

I sighed and faced her "Bella, of course I remember, how could I not? The day I found my mate, my wife, the mother of my children"

"I'm not technically your wife" Bella teased

I growled in response "You will be my sweet, sweet Bella. Anything else you want to know?"

"Nope, oh except. What did the babies look like when they first came out?" Bella's eyes dropped slightly "I missed it"

"Well they looked so small and fragile, I remember first holding them in my arms. They were so feather-like, so light. I noticed Masen had your eyes first, they were replica's of yours. Oh and when I saw my old green eyes I nearly cried. Everyone was silent and silently wishing to hold them in their arms, Emmett couldn't wait" I laughed "But they fell asleep and really that's all you missed" I kissed her, moving my body so I was on top of her, pressing my body into hers.

"I love you"

"Forever"

–

**A/N**

**Annie - **sighs happily****

**Edward - **Growls** You didn't finish the chapter more happened **Winks****

**Annie - **Laughs** It did for my younger readers! Go back to my M's and lay with Bella**

**Edward - But it was just getting good!**

**Bella - **Drags Edward away from me** See Ya Annie, sorry about him. Stupid Men ey?**

**Annie - **Waves** i know right!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have some bad/ good news. I am no longer writing for fanfiction but I might try some original stories on the sister site. Sorry but I cannot update weekly or monthly anymore.**_

_**The good news I will be sending, shushshush to my good friend ColdPlay Dudette to carry on writting for me. I will only leave my completed story on here and its sequel just in case I decided to return.**_

_**I am so sorry about this, if you are intrested in adopting a story then please PM me up to 1st of September, then I shall delete them! **_

_**Please don't hate me but I will no longer string you guys along. I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my stories, you gave me the motivation to get this far. **_

_**Please check out ColdPlay Dudette for more information. Again I am so sorry for doing this but I feel that it is unfair on you guys to wait so long for a chapter...**_

_**I also have some heavy personal problems that won't be solved for around 9 months... Oh joy (!) Maybe I'll return? Until then.**_

_**Goodbye and godbless**_

_**X **_


End file.
